criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Abell
Timothy "Tim" Abell is an American actor, producer, and director; and a former U.S. Army Ranger. Biography Abell was born in Manassas, Virginia, on July 1, 1958, and was raised in the Virginia-Maryland area. In his early years, he took up boxing, martial arts, hunting, and fishing as recreational hobbies and sports. He also became fascinated with wildlife and the outdoors. When he turned seventeen, Abell joined the U.S. Army and trained at Fort Benning in Georgia, attending AIT, Airborne School, and Ranger School. After being promoted during basic training, and completing the Ranger Indoctrination Program, he was assigned to the 2nd Ranger Battalion in Fort Lewis, Washington. He served in the Army for five years before deciding to leave and attend college. In order to make ends meet, Abell became a class instructor at the Arthur Murray Dance Studio, being exposed to theater as a result. Becoming impressed with the field of acting, Abell chose to leave college just short of graduating and started taking acting classes in Los Angeles, California. His career started with a series of appearances in low-budget films and a multitude of theater projects. Then, he was discovered by casting director April Webster, who recommended him to film and television producer Jerry Bruckheimer; Bruckheimer cast Abell in the film Soldier of Fortune, as former U.S. Marine scout and sniper Benny Ray Riddle, who is a member of a covert team assembled by the Pentagon. Abell later reprised the role in the TV series adaptation Soldier of Fortune, Inc. Though initially popular, the series was canceled after two seasons due to extensive and controversial recasting. Afterwards, Abell continued appearing in feature and direct-to-video films, taking advantage of his military experience for his performances. On Criminal Minds Abell portrayed escaped serial killer Earl Roy Everton in the Season Twelve premiere episode "The Crimson King". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Crimson King" (2016) TV episode - Earl Roy Everton *Cross 2 (2016) as Riot *Sniper: Special Ops (2016) as Vic *Rodeo & Juliet (2015) as Hugh *Mega Shark vs. Kolossus (2015) as Ivan *Eyewitness (2015) as Cole *Subconscious (2015) as Peter Williams *They Want Dick Dickster (2015) as Tony Baritoni *Kidnapped: The Hannah Anderson Story (2015) as Mark John *Selected (2014) as Collin Dekker (short) *After Midnight (2014) as John *Mercenaries (2014) as Grigori Babishkov *Fatal Acquittal (2014) as Luke Miller *A Kind of Love (2014) as Detective Brady (short) *Road to the Open (2014) as Tournament Umpire *Crossroads (2014) as Ranger *These Things I Do That Others May Live (2013) as Chief (short) *Sons of Anarchy (2013) as Sheriff Hayes *Clubhouse (2013) as Robert *Summoned (2013) as George Harris *Collision Course (2013) as Ned Hatch *Soldiers of Fortune (2012) as Special Operations Ranger (credited as Timothy S. Abell) *Hatfields and McCoys: Bad Blood (2012) as Jim Vance *Snow White: A Deadly Summer (2012) as Hunter *Invasion (2012) as SSG Buck (short) *Burn (2011) as Roy (short) *Super Shark (2011) as Skipper Chuck *Cross (2011) as Riot (video) *InSight (2011) as Head Surgeon *Battle of Los Angeles (2011) as Col. Macon (video) *American Bandits: Frank and Jesse James (2010) as Frank James (video) *Dispatch (2010) as Sheriff (short) *Angels and Fire (2009) as Capt. Garmin (short) *O2 (2009) as Sam (short) *Dream State (2009) as Trent Hayes *Devil Girl (2007) as Father *CSI: NY (2006) as Edward Archerson *Miracle at Sage Creek (2005) as John *The Marksman (2005) as Lt. Carter (video, uncredited) *Soldier of God (2005) as Rene *Gargoyle (2004) as Lex (video) *CSI: Miami (2004) as Donny Slater *The Curse of the Komodo (2004) as Jack *NCIS (2004) as P.O. Jack D. Curtin *Line of Fire (2004) as Scott Sorenson *Special Forces (2003) as Jess (video) *We Were Soldiers (2002) as Army Intelligence Officer *Raptor (2001) as Capt. Connellly (video) *Instinct to Kill (2001) as Jim Beckett *Viva Las Nowhere (2001) as Merle *Murder, She Wrote: The Last Free Man (2001) as Jeb McNell *The Substitute: Failure Is Not an Option (2001) as Devlin (video) *JAG (2000) as Lt. Jenarette *The Escort III (1999) as Jim Corrigan (video) *V.I.P. (1999) as Police Officer Smith (uncredited) *Seven Days (1999) as Sgt. Higgins *Active Stealth (1999) as Lt. Rab Carter (video) *Desert Thunder (1999) as Bobby "Jet" Burkett *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1997-1999) as Benny Ray Riddle (37 episodes) *The Base (1999) as Sgt. Michael S. Gammon (video) *Black Widow Escort (1998) as Fantasy Husband (video) *Masseuse 3 (1998) as Customer (video) *Storm Trooper (1998) as Randal (video) *Illicit Dreams 2 (1998) as Jeff *Rapid Assault (1997) as James Decker (video) *Steel Sharks (1997) as Cord *Strategic Command (1997) as Dino *Hybrid (1997) as McQueen (video) *Soldier of Fortune (1997) as Benny Ray Riddle *Sexual Roulette (1996) as Jed Wills *Fugitive Rage (1996) as James O'Keefe (video) *Night Shade (1996) as Scott Travers *Over the Wire (1996) as Mark *Masseuse (1996) as Jack *Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold (1995) as Mark *Fatal Passion (1995) as Nail Man *It's Showtime (1993) as Mark *Sunset Strip (1993) as Jerry *On the Block (1990) as Jerry (credited as Timothy Abell) *Elliot Fauman, Ph.D. (1990) as Doug (credited as Timothy Abell) Producer *Cross 2 (2016) - Producer *Clubhouse (2013) - Co-Producer *Cross (2011) - Producer (video) *Angels and Fire (2009) - Co-Producer (short) *Dead Moon Rising (2007) - Consulting Producer *Miracle at Sage Creek (2005) - Associate Producer *Soldier of God (2005) - Co-Producer Director *Grateful Nation (2009) *The Federal Experience (2007) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors